I want to be with you, Niisan!
by my-little-fantasy
Summary: Lenalee gets a shock in a fight and thinks that she's a seven year-old girl and Lavi her "big brother". She doesn't want to be apart from him and Lavi has to deal with it. But how should he explain this situation? And how would Komui react when he finds out that "Lenalee-chan" wants to sleep by her big brother Lavi?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So~ I wanted to start this story first because I liked the idea of Komuis reaction. **

**Uhm… yeah. Hope you will like this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man (Ah… that's sad…)**

**.**

**Chapter I**

He yawned.

His eyes felt heavy and he tried hard to stay awake.

The girl besides him was sleeping. Her head leaned against his shoulder.

He looked at her face. She seemed peacefully. And she looked really beautiful…

He yawned again. This wasn't good! If he would fall asleep, no one would take care of the guard!

"Uhm… Lenalee!" he whispered while he tried to wake the girl.

"Lenalee! Wake up! Lenalee!" He shook her shoulders and finally the girl opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh?! Lavi? What's the matter?" she asked.

The elder smiled tiredly.

"Sorry… I didn't want to wake you but… could you do the guard for a while? I really need some sleep…"

Lenalee nodded.

"Sure", she said, "Take a break! I should have cared for you more, Lavi…"

The young bookman grinned. "Nah! It's okay. I will take a short nap and then you can go back to sleep!"

Lavi lay down on the roof. They have spent the last three nights there after they had fought some akuma in this city. This was the last night they watched over it. Tomorrow they would go back to the Black Order. So he could take a short nap, right? What should happen?

_Lenalee will take care of the situation_, he thought before he fell asleep.

.

**.**

**.**

Lavi grumbled.

It was too noisy! He couldn't sleep!

"Lavi!" Someone called him right now?

"Lavi!" Again! The redhead opened his eyes and gulped.

This… couldn't be!

Lenalee was fighting against more than twenty akuma!

"Damn! Lenalee!" he cried.

The young woman put her right hand in the air while she destroyed the demons with her "Dark Boots".

_She's alright…_

As fast as he could Lavi jumped on his feets and joined the fight.

.

.

.

The fight didn't take long.

After fifteen minutes Lavi destroyed the last akuma.

He sighed. He hasn't expected this! He never thought that they would come back!

"Lavi!"

Lavi turned around. Lenalee jumped towards him, from roof to roof.

She didn't seem injured.

_That's good!_ he thought.

"Lenalee!" he smiled.

The girl was just three meters apart from him. But suddenly something appeared behind her.

Lavi's eye widened with shock.

"Lenalee! Watch out!" he screamed while he tried to reach her.

Lenalee stopped moving and turned around confused.

What was the matter?

At the same time her eyes grew bigger and her heart skipped a beat.

Before her was a high-leveled akuma! And it was going to attack her!

"Lenalee! Go away! Move!" she heard Lavi cry.

_I-I can't_, she thought.

Her whole body refused to move. It didn't belong to her right now!

_Move! Do something!_ she begged her inner self.

_B-But I can't!_

The girl screamed as the akuma attacked her. Her body flew through the air and collided with a wall.

"Damn!"

Was this Lavi's voice?

Lenalee's sight became blurred. Before she collapsed at the wall, she saw the demon's body straight before her…

.

.

.

"Damn!" Lavi cursed.

He watched the darkgreen- haired girl flying through the air and colliding with a wall.

The akuma followed.

The young exorcist jumped off of the roof and landed beside the demon which was standing in front of Lenalee.

He fought the demon a few minutes till it finally exploded enough meters away from her.

Then he ran towards the girl's body.

"Lenalee!" he said. Carefully he lifted her up.

_She's unconscious_, he thought as he gritted his teeth. His single green eye searched for any injuries but the bookman couldn't find any…

_Shit! That's bad! What should I do? _

Lavi's thoughts were interrupted by a groaning exorcist.

"Lenalee…" He looked at her face. Her eyes flickered and she made a grimace.

He put her down and sat before her.

Finally the darkgreen-haired girl opened her eyes completely.

Lavi sighed in relief.

"Thanks to God! You're awake, Lenalee! You scared me…!" he laughed.

The young woman winked. Her eyes grow big and watered. She sniffed.

Lavi got confused. What was _**that?**_

"Uhm… h-hey, Lenalee, what's the matter? Are you… hurt or something?" he asked shyly.

Lenalee didn't answer but started to cry. And she cried really loud!

"Eeeeh…?! What? What? H-hey… what's with you? Why are you crying?" Lavi panicked.

Fortunately the young woman listened to him and stopped sobbing that loud.

"That's", she said, "That's because Lenalee-chan get injured! A-and she felt lonely because her Nii-san wasn't with her…!"

"What?"

"Lenalee-chan said that she missed her Nii-san!" the girl cried.

Lavi winked confused. Nii-san? Komui?! And why did she call herself Lenalee-chan?

"Uhm… you mean you missed your brother Komui?" he asked.

Lenalee shook her head. "No! Lenalee-chan said that she missed her Nii-san! Where were you, Nii-san?" she pointed out while staring at him.

Nii-san? He?

"Eeeeeeeeh?! I-I'm your Nii-san? What? Why? Since when?" Lavi screamed.

"You are my Nii-san, right? Because Lenalee-chan thinks you are."

The young exorcist slid near to him, her violet eyes meet his.

"Uhm… you know… I'm not… uhm."

" . -san." Lavi got confused more every second. So he was her big brother? Wait!

"O-okay. I'm Lavi, your big brother! But say, Lenalee-chan, how old are you?"

"Seven!"

.

.

.

**A/N: Hehehe… that was all for the first chapter! So Lenalee got a shock and now thinks that she's seven years old. ****Uhm… ****Dunno if something like that could happen but who cares? Argh! Lavi's fight against the high-leveled akuma wasn't good! I didn't know how to describe it! (I'm such a useless writer…!) Anyway; Second chapter is coming soon. Please review (A lot! Or I will hunt you! B/ ) -That was a joke… but really! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! So that's the second Chapter. It doesn`t took that long to write it… Whatever! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Damn! But I want to own it! ;) )**

**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_You. Are. My. Nii-san."_

"_O-Okay. I'm Lavi, your big brother! But say, Lenalee-chan, how old are you?"_

"_Seven!"_

_._

Lavi gasped for air.

That couldn't be!

"S-s-seven?!" he repeated.

Lenalee nodded with a big smile across her face.

"Yup! Lenalee-chan is seven years old! How old are you, Lavi-nii?" she said.

"Huh? Uhm… yeah. I-I'm nineteen."

"Wow~ Lavi-nii is that old? That's amazing!" she said cheerfully.

_Urgh! Old? I?_ he thought.

Lavi smiled and giggled a bit. "You'll see that there a people who are older than me. But first we must go back…"

The young bookman stood up and Lenalee did the same. He showed her to follow him and the girl did.

"Where are we going, Lavi-nii?" she wanted to know.

Lavi sighed. "We will go back to our home, Lenalee-chan."

The girl stopped walking and looked at him with big eyes.

"Lavi-nii and Lenalee-chan have a home? Where they live together? Really?"

The exorcist bit his bottom lip. He shouldn't lie to her, right? But they had to go back. Maybe the old panda would know what to do?

So he finally nodded. "That's right! Would you like to know about our home, Lenalee-chan? I could tell you several things about it on the way back, if you like."

The girl jumped up and down excitedly.

_Like she's a little girl_, he thought giggling but then he thought about the situation.

_Errr… she __**thinks **__that she's a little girl. So I must be careful, right?_

"Yeay! Yeay! Yeay! Lavi-nii will tell me! Yeay! Let's go, let's go! Lenalee-chan wants to know everything!" she squealed, and then she grabbed Lavi's left hand and started to pull him forwards. "Let's go!" she said again.

The young exorcist looked at their hands. A blush appeared on his face.

_Calm down, Lavi! It's just Lenalee! There's nothing that would excite you?!_ He tried to calm down himself.

"Hey, Lenalee-chan! I will guide you… so follow me!" he said while walking faster.

.

.

.

"Hey! Hey! Lavi-nii, tell me!"

Lavi watched the girl which was sitting across from him. They were on the way home.

The first few minutes Lenalee had watched the scenery outside. She had squealed happily every time when there was something like a flower field or some animals but now she didn't pay any attention anymore. She finally wanted to know more about her "home".

The railroad made some quiet noises.

"Tell me!" she said again. This time she was serious.

"Yes-yes… so you really want to know?"

Lenalee nodded.

Lavi smiled then he started to tell some facts.

"First thing: We don't live alone. There aren't just the two of us."

"Eeeeh? Why?"

"How can I say it? Uhm… we are a REAL big family. We have a lot of friends at home. You will like them, too, Lenalee-chan! You already know most of them but you haven't seen them for a while. Maybe you couldn't remember…"

Lenalee winked. "Lenalee-chan has a lot of friends? But she doesn't remember? Tell me about them, Lavi-nii! Please," she begged.

"Okay. Alright! Let's see… maybe you know Komui?"

Lavi waited for a response and Lenalee shook her head.

_That's not good… Komui will kill me when he finds out that Lenalee doesn't remember him but thinks that I'm her big brother!_

He shivered.

"Errr… Komui is a real good friend of yours. He likes you a lot and you like him… but not as much as he likes you? I'm not that sure. Whatever! Komui can be such a crybaby when he sees you so be nice towards him!"

_Maybe that would help a bit…_ he hoped.

"Uhm… then there is a boy named Kanda. He can be really mean but he doesn't hate you, okay? Ah! Because you are a friend of his you can call him "Yu"! That's something just friends are allowed to do…!"

.

"Awww~ so one of Lenalee-chan's friends is a bully? But he doesn't bully me, right? Lavi-nii would punish him if he would do it, right?" Lenalee interrupted Lavi's "lesson".

The young bookman nodded while he laughed.

"Right! Because nobody is allowed to bully my little Lenalee-chan!" he said and made the "No-No-Sign". The girl giggled as response and Lavi blushed lightly.

_Cute!_ he thought.

He cleared his throat, then continued to talk, "Yeah. So Yu is a bully and Komui a crybaby. Where's left? Ah! You have a friend called Allen! He's a nice guy. Maybe he seems a bit old because his hair is white but he's younger than me… he knows you very well, Lenalee-chan! And you will be impressed! Allen can eat **a lot!** Anyway; we have a young woman at home, too. Her name is Miranda. She's a little bit clumsy but nice. Crowley is another guy who lives with us. He's a friendly person so you will like him…"

Lenalee gasped for air. Her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. She jumped off of her seat and sat down beside Lavi.

"Lavi-nii knows a lot of people! And they all like Lenalee-chan?! When could she meet them?"

The exorcist grinned. "It will be soon, Lenalee-chan. Don't worry! But there are a few more persons left… You will meet them too. They are members of our family…"

The girl didn`t answered. Lavi looked at her confused.

.

Lenalee had fallen asleep besides him. Her head rested against his shoulder.

The redhead smiled.

_Good night!_ he thought.

As he wanted to get up, the darkgreen-haired girl took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Don't go, Lavi-nii…," she murmured.

His face reddened.

Carefully he squeezed her hand back.

"I won't go anywhere, Lenalee…"

Shyly he rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep too.

.

.

**A/N: Yeay! Second Chapter is finished! Hope you liked it. (Maybe it was a bit boring but Lenalee-chan doesn't know about the Black Order anymore so Lavi has to tell her about her friends.) **

**Hehe… I like this "Bully-Thing"! It's cute that Lavi had said his Lenalee-chan (I think it shows some feelings towards her) And I LOVE the end! Dunno why but I have a thing for this scene! **

**Anyway; Please review! **

**P.S. Komui will show up in the next chapter! Yeay! It will be so~ much fun to write this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Uhm… I'm updating really fast, gell? Okay! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man (That's nothing new -.-)**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

.

"So Lenalee-chan… that's the Black Order, our home."

Lavi nodded towards the huge building. They have arrived some time ago and now they were on the way to the Order.

Lavi watched the girl besides him which was shivering.

"Eeeh? That's Lavi-nii's and Lenalee-chan's home? It looks scary! Lenalee-chan doesn't want to live there! Lenalee-chan wants to live in a castle with a lot of animals and chocolate cake. And she wants to have a garden with beautiful flowers and tea parties with stuffed animals and Lavi-nii!" she cried.

Her eyes filled with tears.

_Argh! Damn! What to do? What to do?_

"Uhm… you will like it, Lenalee-chan. Trust your big brother! And should I tell you a secret?"

The darkgreen-haired young woman looked at him excited.

"A secret? What is it? Lenalee-chan would like to know a secret!"

Lavi giggled.

"You must know that we have a princess in there. She's really~ beautiful and she's cute and nice. But sadly she hasn't shown up for a while. Ah! But I have heard that she will come home today! Do you want to see her? I know her very well… she's a friend of mine and she will like you…" he whispered while he made a serious face.

Lenalee's eyes grow big. They started to sparkle.

Excited she jumped up and down and then straight into the young bookman's arms.

She hugged him tightly for a few seconds.

"Lenalee-chan wants to meet the princess…" she said.

Suddenly she pulled away from him and made a sad face.

"What's the matter, Lenalee-chan?" Lavi asked nicely.

The girl bit her bottom lip. "Uh-Uhm… Lavi-nii said he's a friend of the princess. And he said that she's **really~** beautiful and cute and nice… Uhm. So Lenalee-chan asked herself if… if Lavi-nii likes the princess?! Because if Lavi-nii would like her, Lenalee-chan would be sad because she doesn't want to share her Lavi-nii…"

The exorcist blushed. The girl looked at him heartbroken.

_Urgh! I can't take it! Her behavior is too cute!_ he thought while he shook his head.

_She thinks that she's seven! Stop being like that, Lavi!_

"You didn't understand... I like the princess. Do you want to know why? That's because Lenalee-chan is the princess! And Lenalee-chan **is really **beautiful! And she's cute and nice, right?" he laughed lovely while he patted her head carefully.

The girl's eyes went big a second time. A smile appeared on her face.

"Lavi-nii? Lenalee-chan is the princess? Is that true? Then if you like Lenalee-chan… that means you're Lenalee-chan's prince, right? Because she's the princess."

"Yeah, that's right. And do you think that the princess wants to show up now? Her prince is with her after all…" The redhead smiled and offered the girl a hand which she willingly took.

"Yup!" she giggled and then followed him.

_I hope that nobody will see us like this… especially Komui. He would kill me before I could explain the situation!_ Lavi thought, shivering.

.

.

.

"You will wait here, okay? I'll be back soon!" Lavi said.

Lenalee nodded. She smiled at him.

"Lenalee-chan will be a good girl!" she giggled.

"Ah-ah… that's a good girl. Don't talk to anyone till I'm back! Promised?"

"Mmmh-mmh! Promised!"

The young bookman patted her head. Then he left her at the corridor before Komui's office.

.

.

"Yo! Can I come in?"

Lavi knocked at the door but before anyone answered he entered the office.

Some people looked up surprised.

"Uhm… hey guys!" the redhead greeted.

"Welcome back, Lavi!" Johnny answered and Reever nodded as response.

"Is… Komui here?"

Instantly Reever made a grimace. "Sure he is. Search him in the near of his desk… I think he's lost under all of this paper work," he sighed. "And now we have to do everything…!" he murmured.

Lavi raised up an eyebrow while he faced the desk. Or at least he tried to **find** it.

_That's a lot of paper work! Komui is so lazy!_ he thought as he walked towards the tons of paper.

"Hey! Komui! I have to talk to you!" he said after he had discovered Lenalee's older brother.

"…"

_He's sleeping?! What's with this shit?_

"Hey! Komui! Lenalee and I are back!"

.

"**Lenalee?!"**

Lavi jumped back surprised. Komui looked at him with tears in his eyes. Papers flew around them because Komui had stumbled against the desk.

Lavi heard Reever groan annoyed.

"Lavi! Where is she? Where is my Lenalee-chan?" Komui cried.

Tears flowed down his cheeks.

The young exorcist shivered.

_I must tell him about her_, he thought.

_That wouldn't be fun!_

"Uhm… she's here but… there's a little problem. She's kind of… injured?!" he stuttered.

First there was nothing. It was quiet. The whole room seemed to be quit?!

But suddenly there was a loud scream.

"WHAT?"

Lavi winced. Komui was right before him. An evil smile on his face.

"What have you said, Lavi? I think my ears didn't work right. Have you said that Lenalee got injured?"

"U-Uhm… Eeeerm… you see, it's not that she's not feeling well but… there's something about her… behavior?! She's … uhm, how can I say it? Not herself?"

While he tried to explain the situation, Lavi stepped back. He observed every move from Lenalee's brother which followed him. Komui's eyes sparkled dangerously.

_I'm dead!_

.

.

_I'm so dead!_ Lavi panicked.

He thought about the torture methods that Komui could do.

Or maybe he would create a new Komurin?

Whatever! Everything would be bad!

_Argh! Damn!_

.

"**Nii-saaaaaaaan!**"

Suddenly Komui stopped walking towards Lavi.

Lavi stopped stepping back, too.

_No!_

The door was opened forcefully.

Lenalee stumbled in.

She looked around and finally her eyes found Lavi.

Her eyes filled with tears and she started to sob.

"Nii-san!" she cried.

The girl ran towards him.

"Lenalee-chan!" Komui cried too. He prepared himself to catch his little sister but Lenalee ran past him and jumped in the arms of the redhead behind him.

With an "uff" from Lavi they fell on the floor.

Komui turned around confused.

"Eeh?"

He observed the pair on the floor.

His little sister sobbed at Lavi's shoulder which winked surprised and patted her head.

The redhead made the girl get off from him and stood up.

"Hey… what's the matter, Lenalee-chan? Why are you crying?" Lavi asked with a smile.

The darkgreen-haired young woman wiped away the tears and hugged the older one tightly.

"Lavi-nii~!" she whimpered.

Komui gasped for air.

Lavi-nii?! What?

"E-Eeeeeeeh?! What?!" he screamed perplexed.

.

.

.

**A/N: Duh-Duh-Duh! ;) 'serious face' **

**Errm… I hope Komui's appearance was at least a little bit funny. Next chapter Lavi has to tell him everything! (Poor Komui! Lenalee ran past him that easily… she didn't give any attention…)**

**Hehe… and I'm going to tell the reason why Lenalee was crying. (Maybe someone could imagine it already?) Urgh! I like the "Princess—Prince-Thing". Lenalee is the princess and that's the reason why she wants to go inside…! -.- (I want a prince, too! Laviii-iii! 'Crying') Whatever! Please review!**

**.**

**P.S. I will try to upload a new chapter every day or every second day. Hope I can do it… (School makes me really busy… Damn! )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeay! I made it in time! Hope you'll enjoy it! And thanks for the reviews! They made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Already knew about this!)**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

.

"_Lavi-nii~"_

"_E-Eeeeeeeh?! What?!"_

.

.

Komui cried out the same phrase every second.

After a few minutes Lavi couldn't take it anymore.

"Komui! Stop it! God! You're too noisy! Be quiet and I will explain you everything! Just stop freaking out! It's annoying!"

The elder winked. But fortunately he stopped crying around.

Reever and Johnny sighed in relief. They didn't say anything but they have observed the whole scene.

Komui gritted his teeth. "Lavi! Explain it now! Why does my Lenalee-chan call you 'Nii-san'?" he barked.

Lavi shook his head.

"Just wait! First I have to calm her down!" he said annoyed.

He took the girl's hand and led her to a chair.

The crying girl sat down but didn't let go of his hand.

"Lavi-nii…" she sobbed.

The redhead leaned down and smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah? What is it? What happened, Lenalee-chan?"

Lenalee sniffled.

"There…. There was a guy. A-And he was mean to me!"

"What? Who was it?!" Komui asked furiously.

Lavi showed him a serious face and whispered, "Shut up!"

Then he turned back to the darkgreen-haired young woman.

"Nah! Really?! Do you know his name? Maybe I should punish him?! You know… I have said that nobody is allowed to bully my Lenalee-chan, right?"

The girl nodded.  
"I think his name was Yu… He walked past Lenalee-chan and she said 'Hello'… but he didn't answered. However… Lenalee-chan felt lonely because Lavi-nii didn't come back. So she asked him if he knows Lavi-nii and she told him that Lavi-nii is Lenalee-chan's prince and she waits for him… then he said 'Tch!' and 'What a stupid girl!'. Lenalee-chan didn't get the point and asked him why he says something like that. He ignored her! And when she asked him whether his name is Allen or Yu, he said 'Don't call me Yu!' and leaved Lenalee-chan alone…!"

She started to sob again.

Lavi shook his head.

"That wasn't nice of Yu! But Lenalee-chan! I have told you that Yu's a bully! But I have said that he doesn't hate you, right? So don't be sad! I will scold him later, okay? Stop crying! I'm here with you!"

he meant while he patted her head.

Lenalee nodded again. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"Lenalee-chan understands! Maybe she should also apologize? She'll do it later, okay?"

Lavi giggled.

"That's really nice of you! I'll come with you so you don't have to be lonely."

The young woman squealed happily.

"Yeay! Lenalee-chan loves her Lavi-nii!" she cheered and hugged him.

The young bookman blushed.

He hugged her too but suddenly pulled away.

_Urgh! Damn! I forgot about __**him!**_ he shivered.

.

.

"**Lavi~!"**

The young exorcist stood up and turned around quickly.

Komui's aura seemed to be darker than dark.

He couldn't see his eyes but a sadistic smile.

"Lavi! What's the meaning of **this?** What have you done with my Lenalee-chan?" he asked while laughing hysterical.

Lavi gulped. He put up his hands and shook his head.

"K-Komui… I-It's not how it looks! Uhm… I'll tell you! I'll tell you! B-But please calm down! You see… Lenalee is not herself! Listen to me! We were on that mission and some akuma attacked us. We fought them successfully. But after we finished the last one… there showed up another, high-leveled one! I-It attacked Lenalee and she fainted. After I fought the akuma, Lenalee woke up but she thought I was her big brother. I don't know why… really! But she didn't want to listen to me! I told her that I'm not her big brother but… she wouldn't believe. So… uhm, yeah…"

Komui stopped laughing. He looked at him unbelieving.

"What? That couldn't be! Even if it's true… why does she thinks you're her brother?" he asked unsurely.

Lavi sighed.

_Hah! He stopped being scared!_

"Errrm. The reason is strange… Lenalee thinks that she's seven years old. I think she got a shock but I'm not sure. I wanted to ask the old panda about it but first I had to tell you."

The department head stayed silent.

After one or two minutes his eyes founded his little sister.

She smiled kindly and then continued to watch the redhead. Her eyes sparkled. It looked as if she was… in love?! At least her expression seemed like it.

"T-That can't be! My Lenalee-chan thinks she's seven?" he whined.

.

.

.

**A/N: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! **

**Hehe… so Kanda was the reason! Lenalee-chan felt ignored and insulted because of him! (Kanda! You're such a meanie! I have to scold him! 'evil laugher' -.-) Hah… 'sigh' To write Komui's reactions isn't as easy as I thought. But I'm still hoping that they are good. **

**Really! The more I write about Lavi patting Lenalee's head, the more I want someone to pat my head! That's strange! -.- Argh…! **

**Okay; I think Lenalee-chan will meet Allen and the others in the next chapter. Please review! **

**P.S. Hey! Did you notice what Komui thinks about Lenalee's behavior towards Lavi?! He thinks she's in LOVE! (Maybe it's true. Maybe not. Who knows? ;) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey-yo! **** Next chapter! Enjoy it! **

**To Colorici74: Thanks for the hug and the cookie! ;) Uhm… yeah! (Yeay! Cookies! I eat some right now…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (This hint sucks! -.-)**

**.**

_**Chapter 5**_

.

.

Lavi rolled his eye.

Since half an hour Komui walked back and forth in the room.

_Back-forth-back-forth…_ he thought.

_Argh! It's making me crazy!_

"Komui! Can you please stop it? Sit down at last!" he said annoyed.

The office head stopped and looked at him.

"Mmh? Ah, yeah! Sure…" he replied.

Then he took a seat and ran his fingers through his hair.

Lavi sighed. He was like this since he knows that Lenalee thinks she's seven years old.

"Hey, Komui! I know it's not easy but… we can't do anything right now. Let's wait till bookman finds out something!" he tried to cheer him up.

Komui nodded as response.

_He's worried… but bookman said he will do some researches_, he remembered. It was just a few minutes ago that bookman had examined the girl.

'It seems like she got a shock. Maybe the appearance of the akuma was too much for her…?! I will see what I can do but first I will do some researches. If we have some luck she will be okay in no time!' he had said. Lenalee who didn't know anything was like a young girl- she had giggled and laughed and called bookman funny names. Especially "Panda-jii" was her favorite after Lavi had called him "Old panda".

.

Lavi shook his head.

It wasn't good to be down! Komui would be like this for some time so maybe he should explain the situation to the others?

"Komui… I will take Lenalee with me, okay? The others have to know, too… so I will explain everything," the redhead decided.

Komui looked up and nodded.

Lenalee which was playing with Johnny's glasses squealed, "Lenalee-chan can go with Lavi-nii? Yeay!"

The darkgreen-haired young women jumped up and ran to him. She took his hand and pulled him forwards.

"Lenalee-chan will come back to play again! Bye-Bye! And Komui-san doesn't have to be sad! Lenalee-chan is okay and she will visit him, okay?" She waved her hand.

The office head smiled kindly. "Sure. Do as you like, Lenalee-chan!"

Johnny and Reever waved too. But their faces were serious.

_They know it wouldn't be easy…_

"See you guys!" Lavi called.

"Hey, Lavi! Don't do anything suspect with my Lenalee-chan while she's defenseless!" Komui screamed and Lavi rolled his eye again.

"As if I would do that! You know… I can do something suspect with her when she's back to normal…!" he teased and walked out as fast as he could.

.

.

.

"Whoaaa~! That's such a huge room!" Lenalee said.

Lavi nodded.

They were in the dining hall of the Black Order. The young bookman wanted to explain the situation to their friends. And he thought they would meet most of them here.

"Hey! Hey! Lavi-nii! What is this room? Can Lenalee-chan meet some friends here?" the girl asked exited.

The redhead laughed and smiled amused.

"That's the dining hall, Lenalee-chan. And I'm sure you can meet your friends here. Let's see…"

Lavi looked around curious. Finally his eye found some familiar persons.

He took the girl's hand and led her to the table.

.

"Hey, Allen! Crowley! Yu!" he said cheerfully.

The three guys looked up and winked confused.

"Errrm… Hello, Lavi! Hello, Lenalee! Uhm… is there something about you we should know?" Allen asked. The boy looked at their connected hands.

Lavi laughed.

Lenalee smiled kindly.

Kanda shook his head. "Tch! So the girl said the true about you, Baka-Usagi, huh?!"

Allen raised up an eyebrow. "What?"

"I meet her before. She said something about this Baka-Usagi as her 'prince' or something like that shit before she called me Yu…!"

The young exorcist laughed again.

"So you really have told Yu about it, Lenalee-chan!?" he asked the girl.

She blushed lightly.

"Y-Yeah… Lenalee-chan told him. Ah! She wanted to say 'Sorry' to Yu-kun! Lenalee-chan is sorry, Yu-kun! She didn't want to make you angry!" she said.

Kanda frowned.

"What?! Yu-kun?!"

Crowley and Allen winked.

"I-Is everything alright, Lenalee?" Crowley asked.

The girl tilted her head to the side.  
"What do you mean? Lenalee-chan feels perfectly! And… who are you? Lenalee-chan only knows Komui-san, Reever-san and Johnny-san. And she knows Yu-kun but…she doesn't know you…"

"Huh? Lenalee? You don't remember Crowley? And what about me? Do you know me?" Allen wanted to know.

The young woman bit her bottom lip.

"Lenalee-chan thinks you're Allen-kun. And if you're are Allen-kun then… you're Crowley-san?!"

Her violet eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

Lavi patted her head and the girl squealed happily.

"That's right, Lenalee-chan! You remember very well! I'm proud of you!"

The darkgreen-haired girl smiled. She squeezed his hand.

"Did Lenalee-chan do a good job, Lavi-nii?"

The redhead nodded and showed her a kind smile.

Lenalee giggled.

.

"Uhm. Lavi? Can I ask you a question?" Allen interrupted.

"Mmmh?"

"What's with her? And why does she call you 'Nii-san'?"

Lavi gulped. He let go of Lenalee's hand and sat down.

"I have to tell you something important!"

.

.

.

"I can't believe it! So Lenalee thinks she's seven?" Allen said after Lavi had told them the whole story.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"You see it, right?"

Lenalee had sat down beside him and hugged his arm. She giggled or murmured sometimes when Lavi said something about her.

"She's like a little child. For now I'm her brother. I still don't know why… thought. Whatever! Don't say anything that could hurt her, okay? I mean you, Yu! She cried because of you! Fortunately she didn't want me to scold you! At least no longer…"

"Don't call me Yu, Baka-Usagi!" Kanda barked.

Lavi ignored him.

"I want you all to treat her like a child… As long as she thinks she's seven you must be really careful. She doesn't know about us being exorcists… don't tell her! She will be scared! She doesn't like the Black Order very well, too. I told her that she's our 'princess' so she would come with me…"

"And now she thinks you're something like her prince?" Crowley added.

Lavi nodded.

"Kind of. Any questions?"

Kanda stood up.

"That's not my business! I don't want to be involved!" he grumbled. Then he went away.

"Bye, Yu-kun~!" Lenalee cried and waved.

"Tch!" Kanda said.

Allen shook his head.

"He's so useless in such situations! But we will help you. Right Crowley?"

The elder agreed.

Lenalee-chan tilted her head to the side.

"Lavi-nii? What are you all talking about? Lenalee-chan wants to know, too!"

The young bookman grinned.

"We talk about you, Lenalee-chan. We decided that we will do something fun with you the whole day! Tell us what you would like to do and we'll do it with you, okay?"

The young woman put her hands in the air and cheered.

"Then Lenalee-chan wants to do…"

.

.

.

**A/N: Please don't hit me! 'Searching for a hiding place'**

**That's not a cliffhanger but I thought about something; Maybe someone wants to give me some ideas for games they could play? I already have some ideas but they have to play with her the rest of the whole day and that's some time… (Uhm… I thought about makeover? And I want to involve Kanda in it even if he wouldn't like it! Ah! And maybe they could play hide and seek or what do you mean? But as you can see I need one or two more ideas.) Hurr-Hurr! Lavi said something suspect! (You can't say such things, Lavi! Even if it's a joke! ;) )**

**Uhm… let's see… Allen, Kanda and Crowley knew about Lenalee. First Allen thought Lavi and her were a couple! (Duh-Duh-Duh! But they aren't… and that's kinda sad. But maybe they will be a couple?! That means if bookman could find some helpful facts…) Ah! I wanted to involve a special scene in the next chapter! Hope you will like this scene! (I already love it! ) Okay! Please review!**

'**Hand out some cookies and some cake' **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! That's the next chapter! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (But I want to own Lavi! 'Wink')**

**.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**.**_

"_We talk about you, Lenalee-chan. We decided that we will do something fun with you the whole day! Tell us what you would like to do and we'll do it with you, okay?"_

_The young woman cheered._

"_Then Lenalee-chan wants to do…"_

_._

_._

"Mmmh. Ah! Lenalee-chan wants to play makeover!" she squealed.

Lavi's smile disappeared.

"Huh? M-Makeover?!" he replied.

Lenalee nodded.

"Yup! Lenalee-chan wants to play makeover! And then she wants to have a tea party with Lavi-nii and the others!" she said giggling.

"U-Uhm… Can't we play something else, Lenalee-chan? Makeover is nothing guys should play," Allen asked nervously and Crowley agreed.

The young woman sighed frustrated. She made a grimace and shook her head.

"No? We can't?" Lavi tried again and again the girl shook her head.

The guys sighed.

They know there was nothing they could do or say to change the girl's mind. So they gave up.

"Fine, fine! We will play makeover with you, Lenalee-chan…" they said and led her out of the dining hall.

_That's embarrassing! And Yu doesn't take part in it… Unfair!_

Lenalee walked behind them but suddenly she cried, "Lenalee-chan forgot about Yu-kun! She wants to play with Yu-kun, too!"

Lavi turned around. He never thought he has to beg Kanda for a makeover someday... but that sounded kind of funny!

He wanted to reply something as Allen interrupted him.

"Great, Lenalee-chan! That's a good idea! Kanda will love playing makeover with us!" he giggled. A strange and evil smile appeared on his face.

"We have to search him right now! Let's go… Kanda~!" he cried while Lenalee and the others followed him.

Lavi gulped. Okay, maybe this wasn't funny…

.

.

.

"Awwww~ Allen-kun looks cute! And Yu-kun and Crowley-san look great too!"

The darkgreen-haired young woman clapped her hands in delight.

She smiled happily and ran around them. The three guys looked unhappy and depressed.

Kanda stared at Allen dangerously. 'I will kill you' his eyes told the younger.

Allen smirked for a few seconds but then he remembered what he was wearing.

His exorcist clothes had changed into a blue, short and loose-fitting dress with black sleeves and a white pinny. A black chocker graced his neck and his short white hair was held back with a black ribbon. And he wore white stockings and black shoes with wedge heels.

He sighed. He never wanted to wear a dress… and now he had to do it because of a friend of his!

He gulped. Fortunately he mustn't wear Crowley's clothes.

Lenalee had dressed the elder in a long, dark red dress with black flower pattern at the corsage and a black hairband. He wore the same shoes as Allen and his hair was straight and now shoulder long.

"That's so stupid!" Kanda murmured.  
Allen chuckled. Kanda's clothes were the most embarrassing!

After they had forced him to take part in the makeover, Lenalee got him a pink, short and loose-fitting dress. It resembled Allen's but his had some white, puffy sleeves and white lace at the hemline. He also wore a white collar with a little bell on it and a pink bonnet which resembled a scout's one. His hair was curly and reached his elbows. And then he wore similar stockings to Allen's and pink shoes with block heels.

"What are you laughing at, beansprout?!" he barked and Allen started to laugh.

Tears of joy ran down his cheeks and he gasped for air.

Kanda gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"I will kill you, beansprout! I swear I will kill you!"

Lenalee stopped running around and looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"Eeeeh?! You are mad at each other? Why? Lenalee-chan didn't want Allen-kun and Yu-kun to be mad! Please stop fighting! Lenalee-chan wants to have a tea party with all of you!" she said.

Allen sighed and Kanda turned his head. "Tch!"

Lenalee who wanted to cheer them up led them to a small table with a tea set. She let them take a seat and sat down, too. Then suddenly she let appear a white and fluffy stuffed rabbit.

She smiled and said, "That's Mr. Marshmallow! Lenalee-chan found him in here! He'll be involved in the tea party, too!"

The girl gave all of them a white and heart pattern cup and acted as if there was tea in it.

Mr. Marshmallow who sat on her knees got a cup and a cookie.

They played tea party for a few minutes and finally Crowley asked, "Where is Lavi? He didn't show up, right?"

Allen winked and Kanda gritted his teeth again.

"Baka-Usagi!"

The darkgreen-haired girl put her hand up.

"Lenalee-chan knows where Lavi-nii is! He wanted to visit Komui-san and he said he will come as soon as possible!"

Allen and Crowley raised up an eyebrow.

Maybe he wouldn't come? Who the hell wanted to play makeover? In dresses?!

They thought about it as the door suddenly opened and slammed against the wall.

"Guys! We have a problem!"

.

Allen looked at Lavi confused.

"Lavi? W-What? What are you wearing?!"

Lavi winked a few times before he laughed nervously.

"Uhm… you see, Lenalee-chan thinks I'm her prince so I don't have to wear a dress…" he explained while Allen, Crowley and Kanda scanned his clothes.

He wore a black trouser and a white shirt with a plastic sword on his hip. His bandana had disappeared and his hair was combed back. He smiled apologetically.

"Ah!" he cried. "I have to tell you something! We have a problem! Marshall Cross is back from a mission and he knows about Lenalee!"

.

.

.

"WHAT?! Master is back? We can't let him see Lenalee! He would do strange things!" Allen screamed.

He stood up abruptly, his chair hit the floor.

Lavi nodded.

He took Lenalee's hand and said, "Hey, Lenalee-chan! Do you want to play 'Hide and Seek'? There's someone here who wants to play it…"

Lenalee's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah! Lenalee-chan wants to play!"

The young bookman smiled at her and then he led her out of the room.

"I will leave the rest to you, guys! I'll hide her!" he called back before he headed forwards.

.

.

"Pssst! We must be quiet, Lenalee-chan! Alright?"

The redhead led the girl through the corridors. He scanned the area and searched for a hiding place.

_Ah! The bibliotheca!_ he thought.

As fast as he could he ran to the room.

Lenalee followed him.

"We will hide here, Lenalee-chan! Wait a second! I will check the room!" he scolded and walked in.

The girl nodded and waited.

.

"Okay. I've checked the room. Let's hide, Lenalee-chan!" Lavi said while he walked off of the bibliotheca.

He winked as nobody answered.

"Lenalee-chan?"

His heart skipped a beat.

_Please let her be there!_ he panicked.

He leaved the room and stared at an empty corridor.

"Lenalee-chan? Lenalee-chan?!" he called but again nobody answered.

_Damn!_

The young bookman ran back the whole way to the girl's room.

He opened the door and stumbled in.

Three pairs of eyes looked up.

"Lavi? What's the matter?" Allen asked.

He and the other two still wore the dresses.

"Lenalee… she's gone!" Lavi stuttered.

.

.

"Where should we search? Maybe Master already met her?! That would be really bad!" Allen gasped while running through the corridors of the Black Order.

Lavi ran next to him and Kanda and Crowley followed.

Lavi made a grimace.

"Allen! Please stop scaring me! I'm worried enough!" he whimpered.

"You're really stupid, Baka-Usagi!" Kanda grumbled.

Lavi moaned.

"I know~! Please just help me! Allen, we should go to Marshall Cross' room!"

Allen nodded and the four guys increased their tempo.

.

"Gyah! Stop it! It tickles!"

Lavi shivered.

"T-That can't be! Lenalee…!" he whispered.

They had arrived Marshall Cross' room. And the first sentence they could hear was **that!**

Again the young bookman heard a girl giggling.

"Lenalee!" he cried and stumbled in the room.

A darkgreen-haired girl winked a few times and then smiled.

"Lavi-nii!" she squealed.

"Look, look, Lavi-nii! Cross—oji-san gave me a bunny!"

The young woman showed him a little white rabbit with one black ear and one black eye.

The little animal sniffed.

"A-A bunny?!"

"What have you thought I was doing with her?" Marshall Cross interrupted interested but with a smirk across his face.

"Master! Why have you done this? We were worried!" Allen complained.

He and the other two had followed Lavi into the room.

The marshal raised up an eyebrow.

"I didn't know my apprentice likes dresses. And the other two, too!" he said.

Allen blushed deeply.

"T-That's not true! Lenalee hide our clothes so we had to wear these clothes the whole time!"

"It looks cute, don't you think, Oji-san?" Lenalee smiled.

Cross laughed. "Somehow…"

"That's… too much!" Lavi sighed.

He sank to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lenalee-chan! Please don't do something like that again! I was worried!" he begged.

The young woman tilted her head to the side.

"But Lenalee-chan didn't do something bad?! She saw the bunny and followed him… and then she met Cross—oji-san! He gave her the bunny! Lenalee-chan was happy!"

Lavi gritted his teeth.

"I said don't do that again, Lenalee-chan! Do you understand?" he scolded with a sharp voice.

The girl winced.

Then she nodded slowly.

"Hey! Don't be mad at her! She didn't do something! Komui told me about her situation. I didn't planned anything… I have found a rabbit on my mission and I wanted to give it to her but it disappeared and she had found it…" Cross interrupted.

Lavi sighed.

"Lenalee-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't want to scream at you… Can you please forgive me?"

The girl stayed silent but after a few moments she handed him out her bunny.

The redhead looked at it confused.

"Lenalee-chan isn't mad… Lavi-nii, I want to introduce you! That's Lavi-chan!" she explained.

Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"Lavi-chan?"

The girl nodded.

"Yup! And Lavi-chan that's Lavi-nii!" she said while she smiled at him and the little white bunny.

The young exorcist laughed and patted the girl's head.

"You're amazing, Lenalee-chan!"

The darkgreen-haired young woman giggled as response.

.

.

.

.

Lavi bit his bottom lip.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was already night and he couldn't sleep.

His thoughts repeated the day again and again.  
_I was really worried! And I felt relieved when I found her…_

Slowly he shook his head.

He heard rain outside and the sound of thunder.

Sometimes a lightning flashed through the air and the room light up a bit.

The redhead closed his eye and tried to take some sleep.

But suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Lavi opened his eye again and stand up.

It couldn't be bookman. The old panda was still doing some researches and he wouldn't knock because this was also his room.

The young exorcist opened the door and looked in two violet eyes which were filled with tears.

"Huh?! Lenalee-chan?" he asked.

The girl sobbed.

"Lavi-nii~" she whined.

She tried to wipe away some tears but they didn't stop.

Lavi scanned her appearance. The girl was in her nightgown and her hair was open.

In her right hand she held a stuffed rabbit. He thought she called it "Mr. Marshmallow" some time ago.

"Uhm… what's the matter, Lenalee-chan?" he wanted to know.

A thunder sounded and the girl twitched.

_Aaah! I understand!_

"Are you scared because of the storm, Lenalee-chan?"

The girl nodded and squeezed "Mr. Marshmallow".

"Mr. Marshmallow is scared too! C-Can he sleep here? A-And can Lenalee-chan also sleep here?"

Lavi raised up an eyebrow.

"H-Huh?! What? Lenalee-chan, I think that's not a good idea… "he tried to explain.

Lenalee started to sob more.

"B-But Lenalee-chan is scared…! She hates thunders and lightnings! Lavi-nii… please…?!"

The redhead frowned.

But then he sighed in frustration.

"Okay… Fine! Lenalee-chan and "Mr. Marshmallow" can sleep here!" he said and let her go inside his room.

The girl crawled under the blanket of Lavi's bed and squeezed "Mr. Marshmallow" tightly.

Lavi went to the old panda's bed and sat down.

"Eeeeh?! Lavi-nii doesn't sleep in the same bed as Lenalee-chan?" she squealed nervously.

The redhead shook his head.

"B-But! But Lenalee-chan can't sleep if Lavi-nii isn't besides her!" she sobbed.

The young bookman closed his eye for a few seconds. Then he stood up and lay down in his own bed.

The girl smiled a little before she closed her eyes.

He waited until she had fallen asleep. Then he tried to get up but was held back by a girl's hand which held his shirt tightly.

Lavi gulped. He tried to set his self free but Lenalee's grasp was strong so he gave up and closed his eye.

He heard her breathes besides him and his heart skipped a beat.

_Damn! That will be a long night!_

.

.

.

**A/N: Finally finished! 'being dead' That's a real long chapter, thought. I hope you liked it!**

**Hehe… Allen, Crowley and Kanda wore dresses! XD (To Colorici74: I hope you liked Kanda's dress! ;) I took your ideas but I changed some accessories. For example I let him wore stockings…) **

**Cross will tease all of them for a long time because of the makeover ! XD**

**Uhm… Yeah… so I let him show up?! First I had thought about the strip poker idea but then I wanted to write something about a bunny because Colorici said it would be cute if Lenalee-chan named something after Lavi. So she has a stuffed animal named "Mr. Marshmallow" and a little bunny named "Lavi-chan"! And Cross gave it to her! I think that's kinda nice… (I didn't want to make him an a******… Dunno why… -.-) **

**Uhm… this "Storm-Scene" is this beloved scene of mine! I just wanted to write it because I loved the idea! And I can understand Lenalee-chan! I'm also afraid of thunder and lightning … (It's not in my profile but I HATE storms! I can't sleep and I need something to hug since I was little…)**

**But however! What do you think about these chapter? Please review! **

**P.S. I can't upload tomorrow because there's my brother's birthday. Next chapter will follow on Monday! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! **** I hope you will like the new chapter! Have fun! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Really?! 'Sigh' Everybody knows about that!)**

**.**

_**Chapter 7**_

.

Lavi sneezed.

"Bless you!" Crowley said while continuing his breakfast.

The young bookman nodded.

"Thanks… Hachoo~!"

"Is everything okay, Lavi? Did you catch a cold?" Allen asked.

The white-haired boy poked at his food and it didn't look like he would eat it.

"Nah! It's okay… Maybe I caught a cold but it's not a big deal, though. But what's up with you, Allen? You don't want to eat?" he replied.

The young exorcist sighed. He run his fingers through his white hair and made a grimace.

"I have a little problem that involves master… He's telling everyone that I like wearing dresses! What do you think you would do?! It's frustrating… Some time ago some finder asked me since when I'm doing cross-dressing!"

Crowley nodded.

"Me too! I tried to explain everything but… this rumor will exist some time," he agreed.

Lavi winked.

So Lenalee did her job well. She disgraced this two really bad…

"Errrm… what about Yu?" he asked after a few minutes.

Allen's aura went dark.

"That bastard! He's screwing around with everyone who mentions this story! Because of that nobody tease him and we have to stand all of this s***!" he murmured.

_I think he's traumatized_, Lavi thought.

"Hachoo~ Damn! I hate having a cold!" the redhead said.

"What happened? Yesterday your heal was good," Crowley wanted to know.

The young bookman waved disparagingly.

_I can't tell them… They would think I'm crazy!_

.

After Allen and Crowley loosed their interests in his story, Lavi thought about the reason of his cold.

_It's all because of __**her!**_

The redhead thought about the young darkgreen-haired woman.

In this moment she was sleeping deeply in **his **bed!

Lenalee didn't wake up as he leaved the room this morning but she woke up in the night when he had tried to leave the bed.

Her breathe and her body that close to his was too much for him!

Because he couldn't bear her appearance besides him any longer he had wanted to sleep somewhere else. But as soon as he had lifted himself up, she had opened her eyes and watched him unhappily.

"Lavi-nii? Where do you want to go?!" she had sobbed.

He had smiled as response and told her that the storm had ended.

The young girl had squeezed "Mr. Marshmallow" and her eyes went big.

She had shaken her head.

"Lenalee-chan doesn't want to sleep alone! She wants to have her Lavi-nii there!" she had cried.

And he, as naive as ever, had tried to find a solution.

So in the end he had slept on the floor because Lenalee wanted to hold his hand to know that he was there…

.

.

The young man sneezed again and sighed.

_Uhm… maybe I should wake her up? She has to be in reach. Maybe bookman has found some information?_ He thought as suddenly a squealing voice reached his ears.

"Lavi-nii~! Look! Lavi-chan is totally cute!"

The redhead turned around in his seat and watched Lenalee running towards him, her little bunny in her arm.

The young woman stopped before him and showed him the little white rabbit.

The bunny sniffed at his clothes while twitching his ears.

The young bookman scanned the animal and registered a collar on his neck.

He took the bunny from the girl and inspected the violet-glittering collar. A little, silver colored bell was fixed on it and some kind of nameplate in heart shape.

He turned around the nameplate and looked at the name.

''Lavi-chan'' it said.

"Wow… that's… uhm… that's a beautiful collar for Lavi-chan," he smiled.

Lenalee cheered.

"Yeah! Johnny-san helped Lenalee-chan making it! It's cute, right?! Hey, hey! Allen-kun, Crowley-san! What do you think? Did Lenalee-chan do a good job?" she asked excitedly.

Allen and Crowley nodded. "Yeah! It looks good," they said.

The girl jumped up and down. Then she pulled at Lavi's shirt which was holding the bunny carefully in his arm.

"Let's go, Lavi-nii! Lenalee-chan wants to play with you!" she explained.

The young exorcist tilted his head to the side.

"Now? You don't want to wait a little longer?!"

Lenalee shook her head. "Can't wait!" she said. "Because Komui-san said he has to talk to Lavi-nii later after Lenalee-chan had told him she slept in Lavi-nii's bed. And he smiled like an idiot… uhm… or like a… uhm… Lenalee-chan thinks Reever-san called it 'Psychopath'. Yeah! He called it like that! So Lenalee-chan can't wait playing with Lavi-nii because he has some business with Komui-san later!"

Lavi gulped.

_I will die! He will kill me because of that!_ he panicked.

"Errrm… Lavi? What does she mean?" Allen interrupted his thoughts.

Lavi faced him but before he could say anything, Lenalee giggled, "Lenalee-chan was scared because of the storm last night. So she took "Mr. Marshmallow" and went to Lavi-nii's room. She persuaded him to let her sleep in his bed! Mmmh… perhaps she should have taken Lavi-chan with her? Uhm… however?! Lenalle-chan slept in Lavi-nii's bed! It was cuddly and warm~! Ah! And Lenalee-chan heard Lavi-nii's heartbeat which was **really fast! **It was like 'Doki-Doki' the whole time!"

The redhead sighed.

_Great! That's absolutely great…!_ he thought sarcastically.

.

"**So your heart was beating fast, huh?! Do you think I will allow you to have palpitation because of my beloved Lenalee-chan, huh?!"**

**.**

Lavi jumped off of his seat and whirled around.

He let go of "Lavi-chan" and Lenalee caught the little bunny.

"K-K-K-K-Komui?!" he stuttered.

The office head stood before him. One eyebrow twitched while he tried to calm down.

"I have asked you a question, Lavi…!" Komui grumbled.

The young bookman began to sweat.

"Komui… you understood all wrong! Yes, Lenalee slept in my room. And yes, she slept in my bed b-but… she was afraid because of the storm and as soon as she had fallen asleep I leaved the bed and slept on the floor! I swear! Hachoo~! See?! I've caught a cold! Hachoo~! Hachoo~!"

Lenalee's big brother raised up an eyebrow.

"And I should believe you? You're kidding me, right?!"

Lavi shook his head and sneezed again. Suddenly he felt dizzy.

Lenalee watched both of them. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is Lavi-nii ill? Then Komui-san should stop!"

Komui turned to the young woman and frowned.

"That's nothing serious. It's just a cold!"

Lenalee winked. Then she observed Lavi for one or two minutes.

She stroked the bunny and hand it over to Komui.

After that she reached out to Lavi and put her hand on his forehead.

The redhead's heartbeat accelerated and he blushed lightly.

_Urgh! Dammit!_

"Waaaah! Lavi-nii has a fever! He's ill! He's ill!" Lenalee cried.

She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Please don't die, Lavi-nii! Don't die! Don't die! Please!" she sobbed.

Lavi smiled tiredly. His head ached more and more every second and his sight became blurred.

"It's okay, Lenalee-chan! I'm alright! Please stop crying…" he tried to cheer the girl up.

She sniffed.

"B-But! Lavi-nii isn't feeling well! Lenalee-chan knows it…!"

The young exorcist giggled.

"Believe me! Hachoo~!" he said.

"I'm… I'm o-oka…"

Suddenly Lavi stumbled. He held his head and moaned. While he tried to find his balance, his sight blurred again and he fell down on his knees.

"Lavi-nii!" Lenalee cried.

The young man breathed fitfully.

He waved his hand slightly and murmured, "It's alright… Don't be worried because of me…"

Then his head ached again and his sight went black.

He didn't notice how his body hit the floor but he heard chairs hitting the floor and some voices which seemed to be far away.

"Lavi?! Hey, Lavi!" This was Allen, right? And Crowley too?

"Allen! Help me to carry him to the infirmary!" Komui? Maybe?

"No! Lavi-nii! Lavi-nii! Wake up! Please! Come on! Wake up, Lavi-nii! LAVI-NII!"

_Aaah… Lenalee. Sorry! I didn't want to scare or anxious you… Please don't be mad at me, Lenalee-chan…_ he thought before he finally fainted away.

.

.

.

**A/N: Finished! **

**Eeeeeh… Lavi fainted! (Sorry, Lavi!) Uhm… Lenalee-chan thinks he's seriously dying! (Dunno if that's something bad or normal for a little girl… ÖAÖ) **

**But however! **

**Poor Allen! Poor Crowley! Cross told everyone about their makeover. XD (I think Kanda said something like "I will kill you all if you ever mention this s***!" That's why no one teases him… Hehe! But I will tease you, Kanda! Muhahahaha! –evil laugh- 'Cough, cough') -.-**

**Who also thinks that "Lavi-chan" is damn cute? I love his collar! (Want to have such a collar for myself! Dunno why! I'm a little bit crazy… -.-)**

**Well… Next chapter will follow soon AND~ there will be some romance! (But I can't say more… ;) Maybe it will be between Allen and Kanda?! Wait! No! That's nothing I would write! Never-ever! Uhm… so I think it's clear between whom, right?! )**

**Please review! **

**P.S. If someone wants to have something special in the story, then PM me or write it down in your review! Or I will see what I can do and maybe I will write a One-Shot for special wishes?! **

**Oh! And does somebody know "Shimejis"? I love these figures and I would like to have some of D. Gray-man. Especially Lavi and Lenalee! Maybe someone knows a site where I can download it for free?! Just asking… See you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next Chapter! **** Hope you will enjoy it! 'Hands out some cookies, cake and soft drinks'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Uhm… maybe I can steal it?! XD)**

**.**

_**Chapter 8**_

.

_There were several voices. _

_Lavi moaned quietly but nobody seemed to notice it._

"_Panda-jii! Please do something! Lavi-nii will die~!"_

"_He's alright, Lenalee-chan. Stop crying! He has a fever but it's not too serious…"_

"_B-But Allen-kun! He doesn't want to wake up!"_

"_Lenalee-chan! Go playing with Allen! You can see him later, okay? Let him sleep for a while and then he's recovered…" _

"_Uh…! Y-Yeah…"_

_A door was closed._

"_Have you found out anything about Lenalee's shock phase, Bookman?"_

"_Yeah. I will try to do some acupuncture but I think it will not help as much as we hope… If the acupuncture doesn't work out, we have to wait until she has herself prepared. Then we can tell her about everything and with some luck she will remember and stop thinking that she's seven."_

"_I understand. So we have to wait, huh?!"_

_The redhead heard steps and then how a door was closed. _

_Lenalee… he thought._

_._

_._

Lavi moaned again and opened his eye slowly.

He winked because of the bright light.

_The… infirmary? _

He felt his head aching.

_Urgh! Damn!_

Carefully he tried to lift himself up.

He looked around and discovered a girl which was sleeping with her head on the blanket.

The darkgreen-haired young woman held his hand gently and murmured his name.

Lavi blushed deeply.

"Lavi-nii… please don't leave me alone…!"

The young bookman smiled tiredly.

Although he had a lot of trouble because of her he couldn't be mad.

She thought she's seven so he couldn't be mad even if he wanted to be.

"Lavi-nii~ Lenalee-chan likes you so much!" she said.

Lavi who hadn't expected **this** winked a few times before he felt his cheeks heat up.

_I-I-Is she still a-asleep?!_ he thought while he tried to calm down his fast heartbeat.

"L-Lenalee-chan?!" he asked interested.

The girl didn't answer. But she squeezed his hand for a moment.

"…Love you…" she murmured.

The young exorcist took a deep breath.

His heart was beating faster than any time before and he thought the sound of the beating could be heard in the whole Order. Also his face seemed to be heated up.

_It's the fever! It's definitely because of the fever! Right? I can't be excited because of Lenalee, right? After all she thinks she's seven! She doesn't know the meaning of these words…_

The redhead panicked. He didn't want to have feelings towards a girl which thought she was ten years younger than she was! It couldn't be!

_Dammit shock phase! If she would have the body of a seven years-old I wouldn't be like that! Damn! Just damn! _he thought.

Lavi tried to set his hand free.

As he had done it, Lenalee opened her eyes and winked tiredly.

"Huh? Lavi-nii? LAVI-NII!" she squealed and jumped off of the chair.

She jumped on the bed and hugged him.

"Lavi-nii is awake! Lenalee-chan is so happy!"

The young exorcist hugged her back but then he pulled her away.

His cheeks blushed again.

"I'm fine now, Lenalee-chan… Uhm… why are you here?" he asked shyly.

The girl smiled brightly and then she hugged him again. This time it was more tightly.

"Lenalee-chan wanted to be with her Lavi-nii! She was worried! So~ so~ worried!"

Lavi pulled her away again.

_I can't bear it any longer!_ he thought.

Lenalee who didn't pay any attention to his state of health took his hand and forced him to get up.

"T-That's not a good idea, Lenalee-chan! I'm feeling dizzy… uhm wait! W-What?" he tried to explain but Lenalee jumped around him excitedly and turned him around sometimes.

The redhead felt more and more dizzy and finally he stumbled.

The girl tried to catch him but failed.

With a muffled bang they fell on the floor.

"Aaaah! That hurts!" Lavi grumbled while he opened his green eye.

_Urgh! That's not good!_

He recognized the situation immediately.

Both had fallen to the ground. Lenalee with her back at the floor and he… he crouched over her.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Lenalee-chan! Wait a second and I will… Hmpf?!"

_That __**CAN'T **__be!_ he thought confused.

Lenalee which thought she was seven… kissed him. On the lips!

_Wait! Why? Why does she do __**this?**_ he wondered.

The darkgreen-haired young woman pulled away and giggled.

"L-Lenalee-chan? W-What?! W-Why?" Lavi stuttered.

"Lavi-nii didn't feel well some time ago so Lenalee-chan thought she wants to greet her Lavi-nii with a surprise when he wakes up!"

_But seven years-old doesn't kiss someone! Especially when they think that this certain someone is her brother!_

Lavi shook his head. Then he wanted to get up but the girl under him drew him back and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

At this moment the door opened and Lavi turned his head in surprise.

"Uh…! A-A-Allen?! K-K-Komui?!"

„Errrm, Lavi? What are you two doing?" Allen replied.

"It's not as it looks like…!"

_Damn! Why me?_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N: Ta-Da! How was it?  
Errrm… so Lenalee kissed Lavi, huh?! (Okay… I'm strange… -.-) **

**But however! Rape-Scene! Yeah! (It was fun writing it! I thought about it and then I thought 'Hmm… So Lavi has a lot of trouble. Why not making some more trouble?' –I'm a sadist 'laugh')**

**Hehe… Lavi has feelings for our little Lenalee-chan! But because of her 'Shock' he doesn't want to have some towards her. I can understand him… Who wants to have feelings for a "Kid"? That's… uhm… strange?! XD**

**Okay! Please review! **

**P.S. To say one thing: Lenalee kissed him, yeah. But I think it's not THAT suspect because it wasn't a "real" kiss. Errm… whatever! She also said she likes/loves him while she slept and I know from experience that her age is the age where most little kids have their first love. I also had one in this age. That means Lenalee-chan's first love is Lavi! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi~! **** Okay… next chapter! Enjoy it and have fun! And thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (But I'm going to kidnap Lavi! Muhahaha… 'Cough')**

.

_**Chapter 9**_

.

"_Uh…! A-A-Allen?! K-K-Komui?!"_

"_Errrm, Lavi? What are you two doing?"_

"_It's not as it looks like…!"_

_._

.

"Hi, Allen-kun! Hi, Komui-san!" Lenalee greeted.

"Lenalee-chan!" Komui cried and ran towards both.

He lifted Lavi up and helped the girl get up.

Lenalee smiled.

"Aaaa-aah! My poor Lenalee-chan! Have he done something to you?"

"H-Hey! Wait! I haven't done anything… dammit!" Lavi interrupted.

"Did. You. Say. Something. Stupid. Redhead." Komui gritted his teeth.

Lavi gulped.

_Why me? _he thought exhausted.

"Lavi… Is everything okay?" Allen helped him.

After Lavi stood on his feet, he asked quietly, "What have you done with her?"

The redhead sighed as response.

"I haven't done anything, Allen! Get it?" he hissed.

The white-haired young exorcist nodded but he raised up an eyebrow.

"Then what have you done? You know how it looked like, right?" he replied.

The young bookman frowned.

"You don't believe me?! Do you think I'm stupid? I would never do anything with Lenalee in her present state! She thinks she's seven! In her own opinion she's a little girl, Allen! How could I do anything with her in this state?!" Lavi growled.

Allen made a defensive gesture with his hand.

"I never thought you would do something, Lavi… but it looked odd…"

Lavi rolled his eye.

"Sure~… Stop fooling around with me! You sound like Komui, Allen! Why do you not believe me?" he said annoyed.

He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt his fever getting worse.

_Too much trouble…_

"Komui?" Lavi asked.

Lenalee's elder brother turned around and watched him derogatory.

"Yes?" he replied while holding the girl's right shoulder gently.

"I need some rest. Can you take Lenalee with you? Let her play with her bunny or let her do anything else… but I can't bear her appearance right now. She's causing too much trouble… And my fever is getting worse…"

Lavi sighed tiredly.

He never wanted to say such things in front of Lenalee but his patience came to an end, too.

And he wanted to have some rest. He really needed it.

"Eeeeeh?! But Lenalee-chan doesn't want to go playing! She wants to help Lavi-nii!" the darkgreen-haired girl cried.

The young bookman giggled slightly.

After all she was too cute!

"Nah! Please understand, Lenalee-chan. I will play with you when I'm healthy again, okay? But now I need some sleep," he explained.

Lenalee nodded but made a sad face.

"Then… Lenalee-chan will visit Lavi-nii now and then!" she decided.

Lavi nodded. Then he watched the girl which was guided out of the infirmary by Allen.

The door closed and Lavi lay down on the bed.

He held his aching head and closed his eye for a few minutes.

.

"Lavi."

The redhead sat up and looked at the office head.

"Komui…" he said.

"What's the matter? Because of that thing before… I haven't down anything! Lenalee forced me to get up and because I felt dizzy I stumbled and we fell down. There was nothing serious between us!"

Komui stayed silent and Lavi started to sweat.

After two or three minutes Komui raised up an eyebrow.

"Lenalee told me," he said.

Lavi bit his bottom lip.

"Told you what?" he wanted to know afraid.

Komui laughed quietly.

"She told me that she likes you! After you fainted away she cried badly. I tried to cheer her up and she said she doesn't want you to die because she likes you a lot… I asked what she tried to say and she answered that she likes you more than anybody else and that she's afraid of losing you…"

The young bookman's heart skipped a beat.

_Stop it, Lavi! Stop it! _

"She said that kind of things?" he asked. His cheeks were flushed.

Komui nodded and then he walked to the door.

"I just wanted to tell you… But remember, Lavi! Currently she's not herself! Just saying…"

The office head was about to leave the room as the young exorcist added a last question, "When are you going to do the acupuncture?"

"Bookman will do it now. We didn't want to wait too long…" With this sentence, Komui left the room and the door closed behind him.

Lavi remained.

.

.

"_Bookman will do it now. We didn't want to wait too long…"_

Lavi closed his eye tightly. He tried to delete the sentence out of his thoughts.

_Maybe it's the best. Maybe Lenalee will be alright after the acupuncture… maybe she will be "Lenalee" and not "Lenalee-chan"… _he thought.

The redhead felt how his heart seemed to contract.

_Lenalee…_

He knew it would be the right way but somehow he didn't want it.

Her whole behavior was… interesting? Or maybe it was cute?

He couldn't decide.

_But she behaves like a little girl and somehow I miss the 'real' Lenalee… but… Lenalee will not remember the whole story, right? She will not know about the trouble she caused and she will not remember about… us?! _

The exorcist thought about the girl. She had thought the whole time that she was seven and she behaved like a little girl. But if she would be back to her normal and older self, she wouldn't remember she had decided him as her elder brother. Or that she had named a bunny after him or that she had kissed him…

Lavi sighed annoyed.

_I'm confused! I know that I liked her for quite a time but before it was like she was a real good friend of mine… and now… somehow her 'Child-self' is damn cute but I want to have the 'real' Lenalee back, too! Even if that means that she doesn't love me anymore… _he thought.

The young bookman smiled sadly. His heart ached and he put his right hand on it.

"Hahaha… so I really do like her, huh?! Maybe she will have some feelings for me as 'Lenalee' too? Or at least she will remember the time we spent together the last few days? Haaah~ I'm so naive! I haven't noticed my feelings for her over all this years but after she had received a shock I fell in love with her… even though she called me "Lavi-nii"… I'm stupid! Stupid and strange!" he laughed unamused.

Lavi closed his eye and gulped.

His throat felt dry. And some tears flew down his cheek.

_Damn! Like I'm a child! Lenalee… Please be alright. If you are yourself again it would be great and… if you're still "Lenalee-chan" we will find a way to heal you from the shock… Promised! _

.

.

The door was opened forcefully.

Lavi winced and turned his head to the door.

There stood a girl and smiled at him…

.

.

.

**A/N: Finished! Hehe… you will have to wait for the next chapter if you want to know whether Lenalee is back to her normal and older self or if she's still "Lenalee-chan". ;) **

"**There was nothing serious between us" – Sure, Lavi! 'Laugh' And she hasn't kiss you… Yeah, sure~!**

**Eeeeeh~ so Lavi finally noticed all his feelings! And just a small information: He likes/loves both sides of Lenalee! He also loved her some time ago but didn't notice his feelings. And after "Lenalee-chan" had done so much stupid/embarrassing things he recognized that he loves her since… uhm… dunno how long. However! So technically he's in love with the "real" Lenalee (The seventeen years-old young woman) but he recognized it because of "Lenalee-chan" (The seven years-old girl). I hope that is somehow meaningful?! -.-**

**Errrrm… Please review?! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi guys! **** That's the tenth chapter! (Never thought I will write over ten chapters…) Somehow it's an anniversary, right? Errrm… whatever! Have fun! **

**Oh! For the people who were confused: Yep, Lavi is in love with Lenalee! And he likes her 'Child-Self' ("Lenalee-chan") but he rather wants to have the "right" (the seventeen years-old) Lenalee back because a relation with "Lenalee-chan" wouldn't be right. That's why he wants to heal her now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (Dunno what else I can say… -.-)**

**.**

_**Chapter 10**_

.

.

The redhead observed the girl.

She had her hands behind the back and walked towards him.

As she stood before him, Lavi frowned.

_Lenalee or Lenalee-chan?_

"Le… Lenalee?" he asked shyly.

The darkgreen-haired young woman tilted her head to the side and nodded.

"Yeah! Who else would visit Lavi-nii? Hey! Hey! Look!" she answered and Lavi sighed softly.

_She's still Lenalee-chan…_ he thought.

In his current state he rather wanted to have the "Old" Lenalee back.

_Because this relation would work but a relation with "Lenalee-chan" wouldn't be accepted… and it would be strange to have a relation with someone who thinks I'm her elder brother…_

The young bookman winced as he saw something white and fluffy before his eyes.

"Uhm… "Lavi-chan"?" he asked surprised after he had noticed that the "Something" was the girl's little bunny.

"Tada!" she exclaimed happily.

"Lenalee-chan thought that Lavi-nii would feel lonely. She wanted to give him "Lavi-chan" so he mustn't feel lonely at all!"

The redhead giggled.

"That's nice! But I don't feel lonely, Lenalee-chan… say, why are you here? Komui told me that you should be with Bookman?!"

The young woman sighed.

"Lenalee-chan was with Panda-jii! And he has done something he called 'acupuncture'. After he was finished he said it didn't work out and then Lenalee-chan leaved him and Komui-san behind because she was bored… And now she's here!"

Lenalee cheered.

Lavi winked.

"Do they know about you being here?" he wanted to know.

The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Lenalee-chan isn't sure. She didn't tell it directly… is that bad?" she tilted her head to the side.

The young bookman closed his eye. He sighed.

"I don't know. I think they will be worried… Maybe you should go back and tell them?"

The darkgreen-haired girl shook her head.

"Lenalee-chan doesn't want to go back! Lavi-nii feels better now, right? So Lenalee-chan can be here, right?"

The girl hugged her bunny gently.

_She's cute but… it's not that easy to change her mind._

"Fine!" Lavi gave up.

"But next time you will tell them before you came, alright?"

Lenalee cheered again and sat down on the bed.

She let "Lavi-chan" go which sniffed at the exorcist's hand.

The young man stroked the small animal and smiled as he saw the pet's collar. He let the bell rang softly and looked at the small nameplate.

"_Lavi-chan", huh?! So she likes my name… _he thought while he giggled.

"Hey, Lavi-nii! What is wrong with Lenalee-chan?" the girl asked suddenly.

She looked at him with teary eyes.

Lavi frowned while he held the bunny in his arm.

_Wrong? What does she mean? _

"I don't understand, Lenalee-chan. What do you mean? What should be wrong with you?" he replied.

Lenalee bit her bottom lip. She shrugged her shoulders and played nervously with one of her pigtails.

"Lenalee-chan told you about the acupuncture, right Lavi-nii? And Panda-jii had said that it didn't work out. Is there something wrong with Lenalee-chan? Is it because of her feelings?"

"Feelings?"

"Komui-san told her that it's not right to like Lavi-nii that way she likes him…! He said she can't like him too much! Is it really that wrong to like Lavi-nii?" she cried and sobbed.

The redhead felt his heart aching.

He watched the crying girl and sat down the bunny he held till that moment.

Then he hugged the girl tightly.

She sobbed at his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Lenalee-chan doesn't want to be strange! Why is it so bad to like her Nii-san? Lenalee-chan just wants to be with Lavi-nii…!" she cried.

Lavi patted her head comfortably.

"You're not strange, Lenalee-chan! There's nothing wrong with you… Do you remember I told you that I'm not your brother?" he asked quietly.

The girl stayed silent but after some time she nodded slightly.

"But Lenalee-chan thought Lavi-nii lied to her…"

The redhead smiled sadly.

"No… it wasn't a lie. But there is something else that's very important…"

Lenalee pulled away and looked at him confused.

"What is it?" she asked anxiously.

.

.

.

**A/N: What do you think about it?**

**I think I will write two or three more chapters and then the story will be finished. (Somehow that's sad but it has to end someday, right?)****However! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**So it's still "Lenalee-chan", huh? The acupuncture didn't work out… Errrm… Komui told her she can't like Lavi?! That's… mean? Also Lavi has to tell her everything! I wonder how Lenalee-chan will react? **

**P.S. Sorry for the late update! My current state of health isn't that good… I slept most of the day, so… uhm… yeah! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! **** (Stupid doctor! I had to wait TWO HOURS before it was my turn! Grrrr… and I can't speak! There's a problem with my vocal cords… That's annoying me! )  
Errrm… whatever! Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (But someday I will own it! 'smile')**

**.**

_**Chapter 11**_

.

.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked. Her expression showed fear.

Lavi looked down and sighed.

_Maybe I shouldn't tell her? But… otherwise she will stay like this, right?_

"Lavi-nii?! Uhm… Lenalee-chan means Lavi-kun… What is it? Is it… something bad?" the girl repeated.

She frowned and bit her bottom lip.

"It's not that easy to explain it, Lenalee-chan…" Lavi answered and the darkgreen-haired young woman shook her head.

"Tell it! Lenalee-chan wants to know! B-Because it's scaring her!"

She leaned in closer and pulled at his shirt.

Her eyes became watery again. Quiet sobs were heard.

Lavi observed "Lavi-chan" for a few seconds and closed his eye.

Then he opened it again and patted the girl's head.

"Don't cry! Tears don't suit you, Lenalee-chan! Come on… smile! For me?! I like you best when you're smiling!" he tried to cheer her up but Lenalee didn't stop sobbing.

The redhead leaned forward and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"Hey! Stop crying… okay?" he smiled and kissed her forehead and then her nose.

The girl blushed.

"Waaaah~! What are you doing, Lavi-kun?!" she panicked.

Lavi giggled.

"You know, it feels weird being called "Lavi-kun" instead of "Lavi-nii" but… you understand that I'm not your brother, right?" he said.

Lenalee shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe… That would mean… that Lenalee-chan could like Lavi-kun?!" she tilted her head to the side, after she had put down Lavi's hands.

The young man pondered.

"Uhm… theoretically yeah. But there would be some problems because of your current state of health…" he sighed.

Then he said, "Because you wasn't yourself the last few days, Lenalee-chan…"

.

.

The girl winked confused.

"Lenalee-chan… wasn't herself? W-What do you mean, Lavi-kun? So there **is **something wrong with Lenalee-chan?!"

The young bookman gulped.

"Listen, Lenalee-chan…!" he started to talk.

"You have to know something about yourself…"

Lenalee gulped.

.

"You remember the day you waked up and decided I'm your brother? Meanwhile you know that this isn't true but there's something else… You aren't seven years old, Lenalee-chan. In reality you're a seventeen years-old young woman! Uhm… you still are but you suffered a shock and since this moment you thought you was a little girl."

The darkgreen-haired young woman stared at him.

"How… could that be?" she whimpered unbelievable.

Lavi smiled sadly.

"We are exorcists, Lenalee-chan. No, Lenalee! We're people who fight against so-called "Akuma". Akuma are creatures which made for war. They kill people and we have to stop them. You and I were on a mission and some akuma attacked us. You fainted away and your fear was the reason for your shock… After you waked up you was in your current state. The acupuncture should help you but it didn't work out. We have just on last opinion, you know? You have to remember everything, Lenalee. Otherwise you will never be the 'real' yourself again…"

Lenalee sniffed.

"But… But that can't be! Lenalee-chan isn't Lenalee-chan? She's not seven years old but seventeen? And… Lavi-kun?! What is Lavi-kun to her?" she squealed.

The redhead closed his eye for a few seconds.

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not your brother or any other related of yours. I'm just a friend…"

The girl trembled.

"Lavi-kun is a friend?! But… if Lenalee-chan would remember everything… will she forget all things that happened the last days? Will she forget about Allen-kun, Yu-kun and Crowley-san? And Komui-san and Cross—oji-san? And all the others, too?" she cried.

Lavi shook his head.

"Just the things that happened the last days… but you know all of them as your older self."

"But Lenalee-chan will forget about "Lavi-chan", right?" she asked sadly.

The young bookman shrugged his shoulders.

"But you will meet him then."

Lenalee started to sob harder.

She covered her face with her hands and said quietly, "Even if she will know all of them, there's something she will not remember!"

Lavi frowned.

He tried to put her hands down but she slapped his hands away.

Then she stared at him. Tears flew down her cheeks.

"Lenalee-chan will not remember all the thinks she has experienced with you, Lavi-kun! She will not remember the makeover or the night she stayed with Lavi-kun! And… she will not remember her feelings for him!" she screamed.

Lavi winced.

He stayed silent and took her hands.

Lenalee slapped them away again. She carried "Lavi-chan" in her arm and ran towards the door.

Before she left the infirmary, she turned around and said, "Everything is your fault, Lavi-kun! You're the reason why Lenalee-chan fell in love! And you didn't tell her that she was wrong! You're a liar, Lavi-nii or Lavi-kun or whatever Lenalee-chan should call you! You're such a mean liar! And Lenalee-chan hates you! She hates you so much because of that…!"

Lavi saw more and more tears flowing down her cheeks.

The young woman ran out of the infirmary and left him behind.

The redhead stared at the empty entrance. He began to tremble. His heart ached and he felt as if someone had beaten him in his face.

Without realizing it, tears started to build in his green eye and fell down.

He couldn't do anything. His body felt heavier than any time before and it seemed as if it didn't want to follow his commands.

_**You're such a mean liar! And Lenalee-chan hates you! She hates you so much because of that…!**_

"But… I never wanted to lie to you…! I never wanted it! Never… I just wanted to help you! You have to be the 'old' Lenalee! Otherwise you will never be happy…!" he sobbed.

_You mean __**you**__ will never be happy, right? Because you can't be with her in her current state. But as it seems you failed… _his inner self scolded him.

Lavi wiped away some tears but instantly there followed more.

_You don't have to tell me that! I know about it! _he answered himself.

"I'm such an egoist!" he sighed while he continued staring at the entrance.

"Lenalee…"

.

.

.

**A/N: Errrm… finished?! **

**Hurr-hurr! Lavi kissed Lenalee-chan! (I mean on the forehead and the nose…) Somehow that's cute! (Argh! I want that too! 'Searching for someone who would kiss me on the forehead')**

**Uhm… Lavi told her everything, huh? And now Lenalee-chan is angry because she will forget everything about the last few days, especially the time she spent with him! She ran away… theoretically Lavi has to search her but… he's crying right know. (Who wouldn't? I cry every time someone tells me he doesn't like me/ hates me. I can feel with him… -.-) But he just tried to let her remember everything because he heard Komui's and Bookman's conversation in chapter 8! **

**But however! Next chapter will follow soon! **

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Oh, and thanks for the former reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Next chappie! **** Hope you will like it! And yeah… I must admit that Lavi's a little bit OOC. But I hope it's not that bad…**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (But I still love it!)**

**.**

_**Chapter 12**_

.

.

Lavi didn't know how much time had passed and he didn't pay any attention.

His tears had stopped some time ago but he still stared at the entrance.

He hoped that Lenalee would return but it seemed as if she wouldn't.

_I should do something! It's my fault… I can understand her. Who wouldn't be angry when everybody lies to you?! _he thought while he sighed.

The redhead bit his bottom lip.

He **wanted **to search her and he **wanted **to talk to her but… her voice echoed through his head again and again.

_**You're such a mean liar! And Lenalee-chan hates you! She hates you so much because of that…!**_

The young bookman shook his head.

"Forget it! She will forget everything… even this words!" he scolded himself.

The redhead stood up and walked towards the door.

As he wanted to leave the room, he stumbled into someone.

"Ouch!" he complained.

"Ouch!" someone else complained too.

Lavi winked and looked at the boy before him.

"Allen?!" he asked.

The white-haired young exorcist nodded and repeated, "Why are you running around here, Lavi? You should rest…"

The redhead opened his mouth for a response but before he could say anything, Allen wanted to know something, "Hey! Is Lenalee with you? We have to find her. Bookman told us that the acupuncture could work out if she would know about her issue. Komui wants to try it out. Is she here?"

Lavi shut his mouth.

_It could… work out? I-If she knows about it?_ he wondered.

"S-She's not here… she… she ran away…" he answered after some time.

Allen raised up an eyebrow.

"She ran away? What do you mean? Hey, Lavi! What happened?" he wanted to know.

Lavi held his once more aching head. Thoughts ran through his mind and finally the pieces were connected.

"I told her about everything… I told her about the exorcists and the akuma… and about her shock. She ran away because she was angry. I-I don't know where she is!"

Allen shut his eyes. He gulped and after he had opened them again, he shook his head.

"Lavi… you're joking, right? You don't know where she is? But we have to find her!"

The redhead nodded.

"I-I will search her. Tell Komui about it, okay? I will take the whole blame on me…! "

The young man started to run through the corridors.

"But Lavi! Maybe we should help you? Crowley and I would search her, too! And I bet that Komui would also force Kanda into it!" Allen cried after him.

Lavi turned around without quit race and shook his head.

"No! She's mad at me… I want to apologize before she's the 'old' Lenalee… Don't worry! Just take care about Komui! I have to find her **before** he kills me… See you!" he explained while laughing a little. Then he turned around again and ran forwards, leaving Allen behind.

.

.

.

Lavi gasped.

He slowed his speed and looked around.

_Nothing!_ he thought.

He had searched the girl about half an hour but without success.

She wasn't in the dining hall or her room. He had searched her in the bibliotheca and every else room she knew about but couldn't find her.

He thought about giving up.

_Nah! I can't give up! I have to find her!_ he erased his thought.

The redhead quit running and take a deep breath.

"Where is she? I was everywhere… expect…" he said and sighed annoyed.

"I'm an idiot! I should have noticed it earlier! She has to be there… it's the only room I haven't frisked!"

The young exorcist started to run again. He hoped to find the darkgreen-haired young woman **there.**

.

.

.

"Lenalee!"

Lavi stumbled into the room. He looked around curious and sighed in relief.

_She's here…_

The young bookman passed the mountains of books and sit down on his bed.

Lenalee hugged her knees and glanced to him. "Lavi-chan" was sitting next to her and sniffed in his direction. The bell on his collar made some quiet noises.

"Hey, Lenalee-chan! What are you doing here?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not 'Lenalee-chan'! Lavi-kun told me I'm just 'Lenalee'…" the girl responded.

The redhead giggled.

"Yeah! That's true! Then Lenalee… what are you doing here?"

The darkgreen-haired young woman let go of her knees and shrugged her shoulders.

She faced him.

"Lenalee don't know… It was the only room she wanted to hide inside…"

Lavi started to laugh.

"In my room? Although you're mad at me? That's… uhm… interesting."

Lenalee stuck out her tongue.

"Lenalee isn't interesting! She's strange!"

The young man stopped laughing.

"Strange? Why should you be strange?" he wanted to know.

"Because Lenalee isn't herself! She's strange! She thinks she's seven although she's seventeen and she's an exorcist which fights against some demons. And she loves Lavi-kun…! That's strange!" she explained.

Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"Loving me is strange? How cruel! Don't say such mean things, Lenalee!" he whined.

The girl moaned.

She stroked the small animal besides her.

"Lavi-kun is stupid…" she bleated.

"Eeeeeeh?! Why? That's mean!" he cried.

The girl started to giggle after she saw the redhead's stunned face.

.

The young bookman smiled.

"You're smiling! That's a relief! I told you I like you best when you're smiling…" he said.

Lenalee blushed. She made a grimace and punched his arm slightly.

"Stupid! Stop making Lenalee blush! She still hates you!"

_If you think so…_

Lavi took the girl's hands and kissed them gently.

The girl gulped.

"You're right. Sometimes I'm stupid but even idiots can fall in love, right?"

Lenalee frowned. She tilted her head to the side and winked confused.

Before she could say something, Lavi leaned in and kissed her cheeks. Then he hugged her.

He felt her heart beating against his chest. But his was beating fast, too.

"L-Lavi-kun? What?!" Lenalee stuttered.

Lavi sighed.

"I hate being called 'Lavi-kun'! 'Lavi-nii' was better but… just 'Lavi' would be the best!"

"Uhm… uhm… Lavi? W-What are you doing?" the darkgreen-haired young woman asked.

"I confess my feelings for you, Lenalee. Did you know that I loved you for a long time? But I didn't notice it until you had that little… accident. Wouldn't it be sad to stay like this? I mean we can't be together as long as you're in your current state of health…"

Lenalee shrank back. Tears could be seen in her eyes.

"E-Eeeeh?! Wait! What? Lavi is in love with Lenalee?!" she cried.

Lavi giggled and nodded.

The girl resembled a tomato. Her eyes grow big and she started to sob.

"B-But if Lavi loves her then… why does he want to change the situation? Lenalee will forget about her feelings for him! How could they be together when she doesn't know about it anymore? That wouldn't make any sense!"

Lavi sighed.

_I know… _he thought.

"But as long as you think you're seven it wouldn't work, Lenalee. Come on! You fell in love with me as a 'Child'! Why not as an adult? And even if it takes some time… maybe you will fall in love with me again?! Moreover **I'm** in love with Lenalee and not her younger self… but Lenalee-chan helped me to recognize it."

The redhead patted the girl's head which sniffed.

After a few minutes she nodded slowly.

"Lenalee understand. That means if she wants to be with Lavi she has to be the 'real' Lenalee, right?"

The young bookman agreed.

The darkgreen-haired girl smiled sadly.

"But… Lenalee will still miss the time they spent together" she admits.

Lavi giggled.

He hugged the girl tightly and Lenalee hugged him back.

Her body was shaking and some tears ran down her cheeks.

"Ssssh-ssssh!" he calmed her down.

"We will see each other again! Stop crying! Smile one last time for me, Lenalee-chan!"

The girl pulled away and tried to smile.

"I-I'm Lenalee, remember?" she squealed, " B-But 'Lenalee-chan' wants to be with her Lavi-nii forever… Promise 'Lenalee-chan' that you will not leave her… e-even when she's back to her normal self!"

The young exorcist closed his eye and gulped.

"Promised!"

The young woman wiped away her tears and get up.

She took the redhead's hand and leaved the room.

.

Some minutes later they stood before Komui's office.

Lenalee squeezed Lavi's hand and glanced to him.

"I'll see you later, okay?" he smiled.

The darkgrren-haired girl nodded as response.

She let go of his hand and walked towards the door.

Before she opened it, she turned her head around and said, "Lenalee has just lied! She doesn't hate Lavi! She loves him so much…"

With this she waved and left him behind…

.

.

.

**A/N: Urgh! This chapter sucks! **

**-I don't want to end the story! 'Crying' Next chapter will be the last! (But I want to make a little 'Extra-Story' as … uhm… bonus! Yeah! As bonus! )**

**I don't like how Lenalee calls herself "Lenalee" instead of "Lenalee-chan" and Lavi "Lavi-kun/Lavi" instead of "Lavi-nii"! It doesn't sound… cute?! But however! Errrm… maybe it's just me but… I have the feeling as if Lenalee-chan has gotten mature in this chapter. She understands most of this S*** I wrote and somehow it shows that she's prepared to be her 'old' self. It doesn't make much sense, right? 'laugh' Forget it! **

**Heeeeh?! Lavi confessed! But as mentioned before he loves Lenalee while he likes "Lenalee-chan".**

**And she understands it…**

**Please review and I hope you liked the chapter (even if it's more or less strange)! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Last chapter! 'Hide in a corner and cry' **

**Hope you will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man! (But after this chapter is finished I'm going to kidnap Lavi! 'Grin')**

**.**

_**Chapter 13**_

.

.

Lavi opened the door guardedly.

He walked into the office and looked around curious.

As he discovered Allen, he headed towards him.

"Yo!" he said.

Allen turned his head and nodded.

"Is she with Bookman?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah. So you have found her?"

Lavi nodded.

"Was she still mad at you when she came here?"

"No…"

"Where was she? Did she recognize her issue?" the white-haired young exorcist asked.

"I think so. Otherwise she wouldn't be here, right?!"

Allen tilted his head to the side.

"Uhm… right. Ah! You should watch out! Komui was furious. It wasn't easy to hold him back… he wanted to follow you and how it looked he wanted to kill you after he found you…"

Lavi gulped.

_I thought so…_

"Is… he here, too?"

Allen nodded.

"He's with Lenalee…" he answered.

At this moment another door in the room was opened.

Lavi and Allen turned to the said door and Lavi's eye grew big.

.

"**LAVI!"**

"Gyaaaaah! K-Komui?!" the redhead cried after he saw the office head.

Komui stared at him. His aura was the same as the first day he was told about Lenalee's issue.

Lavi trembled.

"You let my beloved sister ran away?"

The young bookman laughed nervously.

"B-But I have found her… and in no time she will be alright, right? So you don't have to be mad?" he tried to defend himself.

Komui grinned evil. He walked towards him.

Lavi saw how Allen tried to calm Lenalee's elder brother down but without success.

"Komui! Please calm down! Lenalee is alright now… Bookman treats her…!" the young exorcist said while he held the man back.

Komui escaped Allen's grip and continued walking towards Lavi.

The redhead whirled around and started to run but Komui caught his collar.

Lavi cried out surprised.

"**Caught you, Lavi!" **he heard Komui say.

Lavi gulped.

_This time I will definitely die! _he thought.

.

.

.

"Gyaaaah~! Stop it, Komui! I got it! I got it! I will never let Lenalee run away again! Promised! Just stop this dammit thing!" Lavi cried while running through the office.

A Komurin followed him.

_When has he made this stupid thing?! _he wondered.

"You get it wrong, Lavi! I want you being far, far away from my beloved Lenalee!" Komui repeated.

Lavi glanced to him. He stopped running around and sighed.

"Fine! Then let this damn thing punish me but I will not leave her side, got it?!" he said.

Komui grinned.

"As you like…" he laughed and raised up an eyebrow.

Allen who stood behind the head office shook his head.

'_Don't say such stupid things! He will kill you!' _told his expression.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

He watched the Komurin heading towards him and gulped.

_Okay… that wasn't a good idea!_

.

.

"**Nii-san?! What are you doing there?"**

Lavi's head turned around and Komui's as well.

The redhead winked. He needed some time before he noticed that the girl in the door was Lenalee-

The 'real' one.

"L-Lenalee?!" he stuttered.

The young woman tilted her head to the side and nodded.

"Yeah? What is it, Lavi?" she asked.

The redhead's heart skipped a beat.

_She doesn't remember but… that's Lenalee!_

He ran to her and hugged her tightly.

The Komurin had stopped.

"It's you! Finally it's you, Lenalee!" he whispered.

Lenalee frowned but hugged him back.

She didn't understand but somehow it felt as if there had happened something important.

"I-I'm back?" she said.

Lavi closed his eye and sighed relieved.

"**Lenalee-chan~"**

In the next moment Lavi was pushed to the side.

With an 'Uff!' he fell down on the floor.

"H-Hey!" he complained.

While he got up, he observed Komui who hugged his sister and cried.

"Lenalee-chan~ you're alright! That's such a relief~!" he sobbed.

Lenalee frowned again.

"Nii-san?! W-What? Stop it! Hey! Nii-san!" she groused.

After she tried to pull away she hit her brother's head slightly.

"It's enough, Nii-san!" she scolded.

Komui who finally let her go held his head and sobbed, "But you're finally yourself!"

"He's right, Lenalee! You agree too, right Allen?" Lavi interrupted her thoughts.

Allen nodded.

"Welcome back, Lenalee!" he smiled and the young woman tilted her head to the side.

"What's with you all? Has something happened?" she asked confused.

Allen glanced to Lavi.

The redhead bit his bottom lip.

"Let's go and eat something, okay?" he said while pulling her forwards.

"Eeeh? Why?" she asked.

Lavi shook his head.

He continued pulling her out of the office.

"Wait! Lavi!" Komui cried. Allen held him back.

He smiled to Lavi and the redhead leaved the room together with Lenalee.

.

.

.

"Really?! That can't be!" Lenalee cried out.

She was sitting across from Lavi on a table in the dining hall.

Allen and Crowley which encountered some time ago nodded as response.

Kanda answered with a "Tch!"

Lenalee closed her eyes.

"I thought I was seven? And I have forced all of you to play makeover and tea party with me?" she gulped ashamed.

Allen sighed and Lavi giggled.

"But you only made these three wearing dresses…" he explained.

Lenalee looked down.

"I'm so sorry, Allen, Crowley, Kanda!" she whined.

"Tch! Forget it! I'll kill everyone who mentions this s*** again!" Kanda growled.

"Please don't feel guilty, Lenalee. We aren't mad!" Crowley added.

The darkgrren-haired young woman bit her bottom lip.

"But I thought Marshal Cross told everyone about it…"

Allen made a grimace.

"Yeah! It happened… but we have to live with it…" he sighed.

The girl moaned.

"I'm sorry!" she said again.

Kanda stood up and walked away.

"That's stupid!" he growled while leaving the dining hall.

Allen and Crowley shook their heads and smiled.

"It's okay… We will see you later, Lenalee!" Allen grinned.

Then he and Crowley left the dining hall, too.

Lenalee sighed.

She blushed.

Lavi giggled and asked, "What's the matter? Somehow it was fun treating you like a child!"

The girl raised up an eyebrow.

"Mmmh… say, Lavi! Was there something else important?"

Lavi pondered before he stood up.

"Follow me!" he ordered.

Lenalee did as she was told and followed him.

.

.

"What are we doing in your room, Lavi?" the darkgreen-haired young woman wanted to know.

Lavi waved while he searched something.

After a few minutes he cheered, "Caught you!"

He offered the girl a fluffy white bunny with one black ear and one black eye.

Lenalee winked.

"That's "Lavi-chan"!" Lavi introduced the bunny.

"Lavi-chan?" Lenalee repeated.

The redhead smiled happily.

"Yup! You called him like that. Marshal Cross gave him to you. It's your pet!"

Lenalee watched the small animal and smiled.

"Cute~!" she exclaimed. "But… why have I named him 'Lavi-chan'?"

Lavi tilted his head to the side.

"I haven't told you? You thought I was your brother and because you liked me you called him 'Lavi-chan'… Oh! And one night you were afraid of a storm and came to me with a stuffed rabbit named 'Mr. Marshmallow' and slept here!"

Lenalee blushed deeply.

"What?! R-Really?" she squealed.

The young bookman nodded. Suddenly his expression was serious.

"Yeah! And… you were in love with me…" he said huskily.

The young woman's eyes grew big.

"E-Eeeeh?! I-I was in love with you? Wait! A-And you… you were in love with… me?!" she cried out.

Her cheeks reddened as he pondered.

Then he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Lenalee gasped.

"Think about it, okay? Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't. Just I know about it… Oh! And 'Lenalee-chan' knows about it too!" he grinned before he left his room.

Lenalee remained there. She hugged the bunny carefully and hided her face in his fur.

Her cheeks burned and she gulped.

She felt her heart racing.

_H-He kissed me! _she thought but giggled a little.

'_Lenalee-chan' knows about it as well as Lavi, huh?!_

.

.

.

**To be continued… **

**.**

**.**

**A/N: First D. Gray-man story is finished! (More or less… I decided that I will write a sequel. Hope that you will like this information, Colorici! Your reviews helped me a lot and I want to fulfill your wish! 'smile') Ah! But I also want to thank all of you who reviewed my story or have read it! Love you all! As mentioned before that's the last chapter of "I want to be with you, Nii-san!" I hoped you liked the story and maybe you will read my future stories too?! It would make me happy! Okay… please review and I hope you had a lot of fun!**

**P.S. I will publish a little "Bonus-One-shot" tomorrow. Hope you will read it too! **


	14. Chapter 13,5 BonusStory

_**Bonus-Story:**_

_**Please don't be mad**_

**.**

**A/N: Hey guys! That's the promised Bonus-Story! It's just a simple One-Shot but I hope you will like it! This story takes part some days after Lenalee is back to her normal state of health.**

**It doesn't involve MUCH romance but I hope it will involve some comedy this time! Have fun! **

**.**

**.**

_**Please don't be mad**_

.

.

_Some days had passed since Lenalee got back to her old self._

_The girl was still ashamed because of all the things she had done but currently this wasn't her biggest problem._

.

"Allen! Wait!" the darkgreen-haired young woman gasped.

She followed the young exorcist through the corridors of the Black Order.

"Allen!" she said again after the boy didn't react in any way.

Allen stopped and moaned.

Lenalee who finally caught up to him sighed in response.

She smiled unsurely.

The white-haired young boy glanced to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Lenalee bowed apologetically.

"I'm so sorry, Allen! I didn't want this to happen! Really! It's my entire fault… Because I brought him with me!" she said.

Allen gulped. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not sure…" he responded.

The girl bit her bottom lip.

She felt guilty.

"But I'm really sorry! It will never happen again… Promised! I will take care of him more…"

Her friend groaned.

"Lenalee, it's not your fault but… He has done something unforgivable!" he growled.

The darkgreen-haired young woman was nervous. She played with one of her pigtails and pondered.

"And you can't forgive him? Never?" she asked shyly.

Allen shrugged his shoulders.  
"It will take some time, Lenalee. I'm sorry! I can't forgive him that easily…"

"I… understand. Though I think he feels guilty too but can't say it."

The young exorcist nodded and stayed silent.

Lenalee did as well.

.

.

"Hey~!"

Lenalee turned her head and saw Lavi running towards her and Allen.

He stopped before them and smiled.

"Finally found you! Is everything alright now?" he greeted.

Allen stared at him. He made a grimace and ordered, "Don't let him come near me, Lenalee! I don't want to see him! I'm going to freak out…!"

Lenalee looked at the redhead and raised up an eyebrow unsettled.

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Lavi…" she started to talk but the young bookman interrupted her, "Eeeh?! Why, Allen? It wasn't such a big sin as you think! Come on! Don't be mad!"

Allen rolled his eyes.

"Have you noticed **what **exactly happened?" he moaned annoyed.

Lavi nodded as response.

"And have **you** recognized that you're overdoing it?" the redhead wanted to know.

Lenalee pulled at the young bookman's shirt.

"Stop it, Lavi! I'm begging you…" she whispered.

Lavi shook his head.

He glanced at Allen and claimed, "If you are serious, Allen… then look at me and say that you can't forgive this 'sin'!"

The white-haired young exorcist stared at him. After some minutes he sighed frustrated.

"God! You have to educate him better!"

"Say that you can't forgive the 'Sin'!" Lavi growled.

Allen put his hands in the air and cried, "I can't say it, okay? I can't say it! He looks at me so innocently!"

.

Lavi grinned.

"Do you hear that, 'Lavi-chan'?" he asked the little bunny in his arm.

The small animal sniffed.

It looked around without paying any attention to any of the persons.

"I can't say I can't forgive him but I'm still mad! This little monster has eaten my bread…!" Allen murmured while walking away.

"You should keep an eye on yours and Lavi's little 'child', Lenalee!" he mentioned and waved.

Then he walked around a corner and disappeared from the girl's and the redhead's sight.

Lenalee glanced to the young man.

She gulped.

"L-Little child?!" she asked.

Lavi shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe he said that because 'Lavi-chan' is your bunny and you have named him after me?" he suggested.

He showed her a broad smile.

Lenalee's heart started to beat faster.

"M-Maybe…" she said.

Then she took the bunny from the young bookman and rushed down the corridor.

Her cheeks were flushed but nevertheless she smiled a little.

"See you!" Lavi called after her while giggling. Then he walked back to the dining hall were this little "Sin" has started.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**A/N: I made it! Yeay! Hope you liked it! As mentioned before it was more funny than romantic (or at least I hope so). "Lavi-chan" ate Allen's bread and Allen was mad at this damn cute bunny…! XD This One-Shot appeared suddenly in my mind and didn't want to disappear so I wanted to write it! (Errrrm… my bunny steals my bread too when I don't keep an eye on it… Somehow it loves bread. Therefore "Lavi-chan" likes it too! XD) Please review!**

**P.S. I'm planning the sequel since yesterday. I'm not sure when I will start writing it… maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week… Dunno! -.- However! The sequel will be named "**_**Stay with me! Love me!" **_** I know~… it's a stupid name but somehow I like it… Hope I will see you then!**


End file.
